


Haunted

by Idontknowstudios



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Mild Smut, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: The Avengers moved in to their new compound, little do they know that there are two ghosts living there too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 15





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I like the concept of ghosts as much as I do the concept of Soulmates so I hold this fic close to my heart (As bad as it is cause I wrote this a little bit ago). This was inspired by a fic on here called 'Historic Features' it's a WinterHawk fic and I recommend going to read it! It's really good-

I had been in this situation before, a new residence. After they tore the insides of our house out, made it bigger and more like a compound, we've had many different groups come live here but thankfully almost never toching the farthest bedroom. Our bedroom.

I dont think they're going to do anything this time either, we made sure. I made sure.

"Lillia?" I heard my wife ask "yes sweetheart?" I replied "do you think they'll be nice?" She questioned, much like all the other times someone new moved in our home "if they arent nice i'll scare em' off for you, always" she smiled, i always said this in reply but it never failed to make her smile.

I hugged her tightly, this never got old, even after almost eighty years. Her yellow and green pastel dress was breathtaking to me, a leaf design embroided into the end of her flowey yellow skirt, it was knitted with thick wool by her mother, leaving only a small gap of skin showing, but quickly covered by a green shirt with light yellow flowers and bow.

I was wearing, much like her, what I had died in so I had on black and yellow striped shirt with a thin light pink skirt with a black srtipe followed by a yellow stripe underneath. I had bandage around my fingers, I liked the way it looked even with all the scowls I got from it.

Leaning back so I could kiss her I put my hands on either side of her face "just like i'll love you, always" I copied her smile "because even death cant even do us apart" I had said so many times it was a proper promise that I would love forever which i've had no problem with, how could I when she has that cute face of hers.

Just as we really started to make out the owners of the compound came waltzing in talking loudly "fuck them then" I grumbled "-so yeah, we live here now, it your new home!" A older man came in, sunglasses and a blue-gray suit "oh I already dont like him" I watched him walk further in our house "I just have to set up JARVIS" he walked, thankfully nowhere near our bedroom.

Now taking a closer look at the people that had followed him in there were talking, some obvious couples others just groups talking together, "does that man have a metal arm?!" Chrissie asked in distress and worry, pointing over to a man who indeed did have a metal arm "uh, thats alarming" I said, sort of staring but he didnt know that, for obvious reasons.

The metal man was talking, very frantic and quietly, to a blonde well-built, much like himself, man worry etched on his face ''remember when you would be so worried someone caught us on a date I would have to set up the radio and play with your hair?" I asked Chrissie, pulling her back into the memory 

A song from the 30s started to play as I ran my hands through my wifes hair "this was a good day" she sighed, relaxed. I smiled, her face oposite to mine and upside down and I pulled her into a kiss (like the classic spiderman kiss but shes not hanging from a building).

A voice pulled us back to the present "what.. do you guys hear that music?" I heard someone ask, so I turned the radio louder and ignored them focusing on the memory but they didnt let it go. I sighed in annoyance as the talking continued "when can we enjoy a memory, or even a kiss these days" I said letting the memory fade into the modern couch but taking the radio with me just to mess with them.

"Yeah, no, I hear it too, J?" Sunglasses man said "yes sir?" That was when i got real spooked "what the fuck?" I asked sitting up and moving chrissie into my lap "now thats scary" chrissie agreed.

"Can you double check everything for something abnormal, and put the heater on, its freezing in here!" He said, not knowing anything about the conversation going on between the reasons of the cold and music. I hugged chrissie, feeling a random need to "i love you so much" I mumbled into her neck "I love you too, love" she replied, leaning into my touch.

"Ok sir" the robotic voice came back, making me flinch a little "its okay Lilla, just uh.. disembodied voice, nothing to be scared of!" Christina joked "yeah okay" I replied looking around warily.

"Scan complete, sir" the voice came back again "anything abnormal?" Sunglasses guy asked "there seems to be a higher backround electrical level though and the ambient tempature seems to be colder than the rest of the compound" the voice replied almost instantly "okay thanks"

"Well I think that we have stayed here long enough, right sweetheart?" I asked, wanting to leave "sure we could go to our room" she suggested tugging at my shirt. I smiled getting up and her up with her wrappimg her arms around my neck, she was weightless as usual it was because she was a ghost, and I brang her to our room.

Bringing our room back to the memory of an old dusty couch and wooden coffee table while the other side had two beds, we usually slept in our own beds because of the amout of people who come barging in our room at night, always saying sorry because 'this was the wrong room' everytime without fail.

But now we usually slept together on the couch because we dont have a memory of the two beds together. I layed down and set her on me as I wrapped my hands around her protectively and turned so were both on our side and basked in the imagined warmth of her body.

▪︎***▪︎

"Lillia?" She heard a small voice ask "yes, sweetheart?" She questioned "can we go meet our new roommates?" Her head turned, tilted slightly up, and turning her body slightly to look at me "sure" I nodded letting go of her but she fell making an audible thump, even in the living world "oh sorry! Are you okay hun?" I asked feeling the worry on my face.

"Uh, yea-" the door slammed against the wall, making the both of us jump, and look over "fuck man.." I mumbled, now on edge "theres nothing here.." our room, in the present now, was completely empty bar a few empty boxes. The man, the blonde well-built man from earlier, took a step back letting go of the door knob sighing, I laughed at him "its okay to be a little scared when noises come out of empty room, Lillia stop laughing" christina scolded me "I-I'm sorry its j-just the look on his f-face!" I couldnt stop laughing and talking while laughing proved difficult.

"I guess it was funny" she dragged out the word and was smiling "now lets go meet our roomates, without freaking the life out of them" still smiling she got up me following "okay, sweetheart" wrapping my arm around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek I guided her out the room.

In the living room they seemed to be having a serious conversation, all of them were there and they talked very seriously about 'pressing matters', "oh cool, they're all here so we can meet them now instead of searching for them all over the place.

The two men, blondie and metal man, were sitting on one of the many couches in the living room with another couple, a stranger red man and a woman who obviously like the color very much, on the other end "-ramdon noises and problems with the tempature, sometimes I even here footsteps, what does that sound like to you? Huh?" Blondie said "a- um.. haunting" someone else, on a different couch said "Strange? Do you know anything on ghosts?" Blondie asked the man in a cape seemingly with a life of its own.

"When it comes to ghosts I didnt get to into that but.. I remember there being a book on it at the sanctum" he said and i realised what they were talking about and got an idea "chrissie, they think they have ghosts!" I said to my wife turning "they do have ghosts lia, were the ghosts" she said an are-you-serious look on her face "yeah, I know, but if they're going to be paranoid about it then we could play with them now" I said looking up to the lights.

"You remember gymnastics? Fliping through the halls? Well its finally coming to use" I said jumping on the coffee table, careful not to knock anything over I dont want to freak them out yet, and flipped up, grabbing the light ficture with my feet, my old boots gripping the ficture tightly all the while making the lights flicker with my touch.

They all looked up at me but I knew they were looking at the light ficture "get down, you dont want to break them!" I heard christina say "okay okay" jumping down simultaneously stopping the flickering but knocking a cup off the table "woops.." looking down I frowned at the cup, it wasnt there before "what the, JARVIS?" The sunglasses guy asked "yes sir?" The voice came back "is there anything abnormal going on right now?" 

"I have detected cold spots from the thermal cameras you have set up, but nothing abnormal besides that" it replied and everyone looked at sunglasses man "I'm sorry, thermal cameras? Are you serious Tony?" Blondie asked sunglasses man now known as Tony.

"Uh yeah, look I had a hunch that we had ghosts after the warning I got when I bought the place" he said, I was wondering if people were going to acknowledge our presence and 'affect' we had on past possible buyers.

"Well it doesent matter right now, what does matter is that I've got the ghosts on camera right now" he said getting up and turning the screen that stretched across the entirety of the wall "JARVIS? Can you bring up the live footage from the thermal cameras?" The screen put on a blueish version of the room, red shapes where the residences were and a blue shape where I was and as I moved to run back to christina, where another blue shape was, it moved too.

"Oh god! Christina, is that us?" I asked running over to her, but not so close that the blue spots would become one, all she could do was nod in complete astonishment "whoa.... thats cool" I said jumping to see if my blue counterpart would follow my lead and waving my hands above my head where as chrissie could do nothing as she was frozen still.

"Looks like one of them likes being on the screen" Tony remarked. I walked up to metal man and touched his hair, it long and fluffy, drawing me to it. He ducked feeling my hand and looked behing him straight through me but obviously trying to see me. I walked back to chrissie and took her hand dragging her over and put her hand on his head "isnt it soft? Its like your hair" I said as he ducked again "c'mon stop touching me!" He said thowing his hand through me.

"Rude!"

I could even feel my voice trail to the other side and my eyes widened in suprise, I've done it before but never on accident, even if it was easy enough that I probably would of by now "am I going crazy or did I hear the ghost say rude?" Metal man asked "uh- no I heard it too" Blondie said, a suprised look on his face as I slapped my hand on my mouth and turned to chrissie. 

"did you do that on purpose?" I heard her ask "uhm- no"

I was clueless and suprised as the people sitting on the couch looking at the place we stood, though not acually seeing us. 

I turned to christina the suprised expression lingering on our faces.

"Okay ghosts, so you can talk?" Tony asked looking at the screen then looking back at us, or through us really, I nodded at the question only to remember that they cant see us.

"Ahem! Yeah" I said putting force into my voice, just enough that they would hear me talk. "Okay, well, lets start with the basics right? Lets introduce eachother, im Tony..... guys.. introduce yourselves" he added nugging the well-built blonde who had was holding metal mans hand.

"Uh- yeah, I'm Steve and this is Bucky" the blonde guestered to Metal man, okay noted blonde = Steve Metal man = Bucky "and im Bruce" he put his hand out, but took it back quickly hoping nobody saw but I did and laughed at him, honestly almost falling on the falling on the floor.

"Get up, it wasnt that funny!" Christina grabbed my hand and helped me steady meself "uh, im clint I shoot arrows at things for a living" blonde #2 said, sort of hesitaiting in talking to air, reasonable.

"Im natalie" clint hit natalies arm "natasha I mean" she said glaring at clint, not caring that she was talking to ghosts. Christina and me looked at the red couple "I'm wanda this is vision" the girl had an accent and seemed to see us, somehow.

I looked at the man next to Tony, and the floating cape next to him "Dr. Strange" A reluctant tone carried in his voice as he spoke. The cape flew over whooshing through me and Christina hard enough to knock her over as I wobbled and unwillingly followed her path to the floor.

"What the FUCK!" I was angry, if you couldnt tell "calm down, babe, please?" Chrissie was obviously not comfortable with my yelling so I immedietly stopped and hugged her wanting her to feel safe.

"Im sorry for yelling, maybe tonight I can make it up to you?" I asked leaning back and finishing off with a kiss slowly turning to more kisses turning to just making out "what are they doing?" I heard a voice ask behind us.

"I dont know"

"Maybe hugging?"

"It looked like they merged"

"Im not sure" 

Came a series of replies only one of which being slightly right "guess again" I muttered against her lips smirking at their guesses "maybe you can make it up to me now, hmm?" She said as her hand, which on top of mine, slowly moved my hand down to her hip.

I started moving my hand up and down her thigh as I took a step back trying to move this to our bedroom instead of doing this infront of our new roomates "where are they going?" I heard another voice ask 

"Oh..." came from Steve and he soon whispered his thoughts to bucky, whose face went to a smirk real fast, and I knew they knew now and started to care less and remade the memory of her with um 'less' clothes on then usual.

As I took one of her breasts in my mouth and pinched her nipple between my teeth she let out a moan that I knew the second it came out had travelled to the land of the living as red flushed on most of their faces.

Except for the two that knew of course, they were enjoying everyones discomfort, and decided that once they got out of here they would copy the ghosts actions.

"Um- okay then, we will continue this later" Tony said, uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

"Mmhmm" I hummed against her and finally made it into our room. Lets just say we had a fun night disturbing the residences with the sounds that slipped past our lips


End file.
